友情 と 愛
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Amistad y Amor] Conjunto de drabbles. Parejas varias, principalmente Yama/Sora. xviii: Eso fue solo algo pasajero, y también algo que pasó hace años… y además siempre pensé que eras algo lindo, aunque generalmente pasando desapercibido… [Pareja sorpresa]
1. i: him

**Dios! Dos publicaciones en un mismo dia!! Yay!! Este fic sera un conjunto de drabbles, porque he leido tantos de ellos, que no pude resistir hacer uno de mi serie favorita. Por el nombre del fic, pensaran que pareja elegi, pero la verdad es que sera de cualquier pareja de la seria, que me guste claro, pero sera principalmente Sorato, XD.**

**Habra de todo, humor, angustia, drama, de todo, lemon, lalala, UA, etc... LOL.**

**Bueno y eso, este es el primero, es pura angustia, creo.**

**Disfruten, no olviden sus reviews!!**

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Palabras: 496**

**Parejas: Sorato/Taiora no correspondido  
**

**Tiempo: Año 2022 (34 años) **

* * *

**"友情****と****愛"**

_**(Yûj**__**ô to Ai)**_

_**(Amistad y Amor)**_

* * *

_**I: Kare (Él).**_

* * *

Cinco años…

Cinco años habían pasado ya desde… _aquello_.

Y _su_ fantasma aun te atormenta.

Cenaban, como todos los días, tranquilos… en _silencio_. Y eso te resulta, como todos los días, _molesto_. Porque sabes que ese silencio significa que _él_ está presente, no físicamente, pero si en sus mentes, en _ellos_.

Los observas, a ellos, a los que ahora son tu _familia_, y no dices nada, nunca lo haces, nunca lo has hecho y no lo harás ahora.

Fijas tu vista en los gemelos y te duele.

Porque sabes que por más que lo desees, ellos jamás te querrán como lo quieren a _él_, jamás te verán como el padre que tú deseas ser para ellos, porque solo eres su _tío_, porque su padre es único… porque su padre es _él_.

Porque son _sus_ hijos.

_Y te duele._

Fijas tu vista en ella, Sora, tu dulce Sora, y te duele.

Porque sabes que ese brillo de vida y felicidad que alguna vez estuvo en sus ojos jamás volverá… Porque _él_ jamás volverá. Sabes que ella sufre y sabes que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, sabes que solo lo empeoras. Porque cada vez que la tocas, ella piensa en _él_; cada vez que la besas, ella piensa en _sus_ besos; cada vez que quieres hacerle el amor, ella te rechaza… por _él_. Y te seguirá rechazando por _él_, porque _siempre_ lo va a recordar, porque los gemelos _siempre_ se lo van a recordar… porque _ella_ no lo quiere olvidar.

Porque ella es _su_ mujer, _su_ Sora.

_Y te duele._

Y ese dolor te está matando, pero no te importa, porque _ahora_ tienes lo que siempre quisiste. La tienes a _ella_, tienes una familia con _ella_…

Tienes _su_ vida.

_Y te duele._

Observas como los niños, de ahora diez años, se levantan y se retiran a su habitación, dejándote solo con ella, _su_ Sora. Y ella no dice nada, solo juega con su cena, no la come, a pesar de que te esforzarte en cocinarla _especialmente_ para ella, y sabes que eso solo le recuerda a las veces que _él_ cocinaba para ella.

_Y te duele._

Sora alza su vista y te mira, y no dice nada. Y el _silencio_ cae sobre ustedes, _nunca_ te gustó el silencio.

Lo odias.

_Y te duele._

Porque sabes que los gemelos te detestan al _querer_ ser su padre.

Al querer ser _él_.

_Y te duele._

Porque sabes que ella _jamás_ te amara como lo ama a _él_.

_Y te duele._

Porque no eres _él_.

_Y te duele._

Porque ni siquiera puedes ser _su_ reemplazo.

_Y te duele._

Porque ella no te dio el sí a ti, sino que a _él_.

_Y lo odias._

Porque aun estando muerto, _él_ tiene todo lo que quieres.

"¿Te ocurre algo, Taichi?"

Tu solo la miras, no dices nada… no le dices nada.

_Y lo odias._

Porque sabes que no puedes ser _él_.

_Y lo odias._

Porque jamás podrás ser _Yamato_.

_Y eso… te duele._

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo hice sufrir a mi pobre Taichi, y mate a mi probre Yamato!! Es la primera vez que mato a uno de mis personajes favoritos. O.O**

**Ojala les haya gustado, no se cuendo suba el proximo drabble. Otra cosa, estoy escribiendo el siguiente capi de SSM, que lo he tenido muy abandonado, pero espero tenerlo listo para el proximo mes, XD. De ante mano lamento la tardanza.**

**Ahora, aprente el botoncito donde dice "Go", vamos, saben que quieren apretarlo!! XD LOL**

**Hasta la proxima!**

_**Edit: 19.05.2008**_


	2. ii: share

**Oi!! Aqui les traigo el segundo drabble, me llegó la idea mientras estaba en la clase de matematicas en el preuniversitario, jo, y apenas llegué a mi casa me puse a trabajar en ella y aqui esta el resultado, espero que les guste, ya que es un drabble muy... interesante... y puede ser gracioso o no, dspende de como lo tomen, pero se reiran al final XD.**

**Eso y... Lo se, lo se!! Deberia estar escrbiendo el siguiente capi de SSM, pero estoy en blanco!! Tengo el comienso del capi, pero no se como seguir desarrollando la idea y como hice modificaciones en el borrador de la historia original, estoy perdida!! T.T Pero creanme que lucho contra mi misma todos los dias para encontrar una solucion, espero encontrarla, por eso solo pido paciencia... **

**Bueno, disfruten...**

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Palabras: 494**

**Parejas: Sorato/??**

**Tiempo: Año 2012 (24 años) **

* * *

_**II: Wakeau (Compartir).**_

* * *

Yamato miraba la escena frente a él con recelo, frunciendo el ceño casi de manera imperceptible.

_(Se sentía traicionado.)_

Y verán, observar a su esposa no era el problema, no, le encantaba hacerlo; el problema era aquella _otra_ persona… quien ahora tenía _toda_ la atención de _su_ mujer, _su_ Sora. Y lo peor era que se trataba de un… _hombre_.

_(¡Un hombre!)_

Y no solo eso, el muy… _sinvergüenza_… se parecía a él.

_(¡A él!)_

Ni siquiera su hermano se parecía tanto él.

_(¡Eran casi iguales!)_

"¿Yamato?"

El aludido fijó su vista (antes clavada en el intruso, quien lo miraba sonriente, casi de forma arrogante desde su lugar en los brazos de _su_ mujer) en Sora.

"¿Qué?"- dijo de mala manera.

Sora solo arqueó una ceja cuestionando su actitud, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "Ven a sentarte a mi lado."- dijo dulcemente.

Yamato volvió su vista hacia _él_. "No, gracias, aquí estoy bien."- dijo secamente.

Sora se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras."- murmuró, continuando sus _atenciones_ con el _otro_.

Yamato sintió otra oleada de celos y algo dentro de él explotó…

_'¡¡MÍA, MÍA, MÍA!!'_

_(Ishida Yamato __jamás__ compartía lo suyo…)_

…sin siquiera poder expresarlo. Y es que, si no hubiera sido tan _descuidado_, no estaría en esa situación. Pues, cuando Sora le explicó la situación, un año atrás, le hizo prometer (antes) que aceptaría y él solo accedió por darle en el gusto.

Siempre le daba en el gusto en todo.

Y luego le dijo que una nueva persona vendría a la casa, un _hombre_, y que ella tendría que dividir su atención (una división bastante injusta, agregó el rubio en su mente) y él tendría que aprender a _compartirla_.

_(…no lo hizo antes…)_

Yamato solo había sonreído ese día, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo en furia. Él _jamás_ hubiera esperado ese tipo de petición por parte de ella, _jamás_.

¡Y es que era inconcebible!

_(…y no lo haría ahora.)_

¡¿Compartir a _su_ mujer, a _su_ Sora, con otro _hombre_?!

¡¿_Compartirla_ día y _noche_!?

_(No, si podía evitarlo.)_

Observó a Sora salir del living, yendo a la cocina, y decidió acercarse a _él_, quien en esos momentos se entretenía viendo las nubes pasar. Y se detuvo frente al _intruso_, dispuesto a solucionar las cosas.

_(Él jamás compartiría a __su__ Sora…)_

_Él_ lo miró curioso, fingiendo inocencia, haciendo a Yamato fruncir el ceño…

_(…y menos con otro hombre…)_

Y le sonrió…

_**Le sonrió.**_

…Y a Yamato se le derritió el corazón.

Sora entró en ese momento al living y se detuvo en seco, frunciendo el ceño. "Yamato no puedo creer que aun… ¿Yamato?"

"Me sonrió… Sora, me sonrió…"- dijo, sonriendo tiernamente.

Sora le devolvió el gesto, acercándose a él. "Me alegra ver que al fin hayas aceptado que tenemos un hijo, Yamato."

Yamato tomó al bebé (_su hijo_) en sus brazos, acunándolo tiernamente, sonriendo. "Yo también, Sora… Yo también…"

_(…aunque puede que ahora haga una excepción…)_

* * *

**Jooo, se sorprendieron?? Quien pensaron que era el "hombre"?? Diganme!! Espero haber podido mantener la duda de el "hombre" hasta el final, esa era la idea, por eso necesito que me digan, para poder mejorar mi capacidad de escribir fic con un poco de misterio, sii??**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON EL PRIMER DRABBLE Y POR SUS REVIEWS!!**

**Tratare de buscar ideas para el fic SSM, y actualisarlo, prometo que apenas tenga la idea, la escribire lo mas rapido podible, y subire el capi.**

**Oki, nos leemos!!**

_**Edit: 19.05.2008**_


	3. iii: forbidden desires i

**Hola gente!! Aun sigo viva, aunque un poco deaparecida XD, aun estoy castigada, pero como ahora estoy en mi habitacion y mi mama esta durmiendo, aproveche de actualizar este fic, mi conjunto de drabbles.. Ahora son las... 1 de la madrugada, y deberia estar durmiendo mañana tengo que madrugar, pero no podia irme a dormir con esta idea en la cabeza, tenia que escribirlo, y estoy satisfecha en como quedó...**

**Bueno, espero lo disfruten, es un casi LEMON!! El titulo lo dira todo... XD**

* * *

**Rating: M (Lemon/Lime)**

**Palabras: 499**

**Parejas: Sorato**

**Tiempo: Casi AU/Año 2005 (17 años)**

* * *

_**III: Aiyoku (Lujuria).**_

_**(Trilogía de Deseos Prohibidos: I)**_

* * *

_Acariciaba su delicado y exquisito cuerpo con una ternura irreconocible, saboreando su piel bronceada como si no hubiera un mañana; tanteando, provocando… excitando… arrancándole suaves gemidos de absoluto placer… placer que solo él le podía dar…_

_Ella le miraba, con sus ojos (reflejaban tanta inocencia) entrecerrados, con las mejillas cubiertas por un adorable rubor que la hacía ver tan inocente, acariciando, con esa misma inocencia y algo de timidez, su espalda, provocándole fuertes escalofríos; pero ella ignoraba lo que realmente provocaba en él (un incontenible deseo)._

_¡Y es que era tan hermosa… tan inocente… tan pura…! Era como un ángel… Un tierno ángel que había bajado al mundo a abrir su corazón a quien lo necesitara… ¡Era su ángel!… _

_Oh, pero si ella supiera… si supiera lo que él le haría… lo que le enseñaría… ¡Si supiera!... que él estaba dispuesto a eliminar todo rastro de inocencia de su ser… que por él, ella dejaría de ser un ángel puro e inocente… que él le enseñaría a desear… desearle a él… desear sus caricias… sus besos… su cuerpo…_

_Si ella supiera eso… aun así no le negaría lo que él quería…_

_Continuó con sus caricias; pasando sus manos por sus senos, probando, disfrutando… Los besó con ansias, desesperación, casi con brutalidad… para marcarla… porque era suya… Descendió sus besos a la fuente de sus deseos, de sus delirios, a las puertas que lo llevarían al cielo… Le besó ahí con tanto salvajismo que podía sentirla retorcerse del placer que recibía, pidiendo más, queriendo más; y le encantaba…_

_Ella respondía a todas sus caricias, incluso las más salvajes, emitiendo suaves y enloquecedores gemidos, suspiros, pero nunca gritos… él quería oírla gritar, gritar su nombre con fervor…_

_Rápidamente, le separó sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas; la miró fijamente, esperando una negativa, pero solo recibió una sonrisa… una dulce sonrisa… tan inocente… tan hermosa…_

_Comenzó a penetrarla, despacio, para no lastimarla… la excitación estaba cegándolo, pero no podía apresurarse… Finalmente sintió el obstáculo que estaba esperando y sonrió… pronto, muy pronto… sería suya, suya y de nadie más…_

_Ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, acariciando su piel, calmándolo… Se inclinó un poco más y sujetó sus caderas… Ella cerró sus ojos, esperando… pero él quería que le mirara… se concentrara en él…_

"_Sora…"_

_Susurró su nombre y, cuando ella abrió sus ojos carmesí, enfocándolos en él, la penetró por completo…_

Yamato despertó exaltado, sudando debido al calor que sentía su cuerpo, calor que no era producto del actual clima; tardó un poco en reconocer su habitación, pero cuando lo hizo, soltó un gruñido de frustración.

_De nuevo._

Había soñado con _ella_, de nuevo.

Aun a pesar de saber que _jamás_ podría tenerla, que ella estaba _prohibida_, seguía torturándose en sus sueños, demasiado débil para resistir la tentación.

"Maldición…"

Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no podía encontrar satisfacción en ningún lado… con nada, ni nadie…

Su cuerpo solo la quería a _ella_…

"Maldición…"

…_Solo la exigía a ella…_

* * *

**Le he agregado algo al titulo de este drabble (no estaba asi cuando lo publiqué), y como pudieron ver, es la primera parte de una trilogía, porque he decidido hacer una historia dentro de este conjunto de drabbles, o sea algunos drabbles van a seguir una misma linea ideas, y esta constará en tres trilogía, nueve drabbles en total. ¿Por que tan "larga" la historia? bueno, porque se que me lo van a pedir eventualmente XD. **

**Nos vemos, y no olviden sus reviews!! que son siempre bienvenidos!! **

_**Edit: 19.05.2008**_


	4. iv: happy halloween

**Bueno, no esperaba actualisar este conjunto tan pronto, pero como son drabbles, es mas facil y mas rapido escribirlos XD. Pero tengo una buena razon, veran, como vivo en una villa donde en todas las familias hay casi puros niños de entre 3 y 12 años, verlos en la calle, yendo de casa en casa pidiendo dulces, como que se me contagió el espiritu festivo de halloween y este drabble me vino a la mente y _tenia_ que escribirlo**

**Es un regalos para todos aquellos que aun son niños de corazon!! ****Aunque no consideraria el drabble apto para niños menores de 12...**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Palabras: 500**

**Parejas: Takari y otros.**

**Tiempo: AU/Año 2009 (18 ¿años?/??)**

* * *

_**IV: Happy Halloween **__**(**__**Feliz**__** Halloween).**_

* * *

"Debes conseguirte una concubina, Takeru, de lo contrario… me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas."

Takeru observó a su hermano sonreírle de forma sádica y maliciosa, desde su lugar en el trono.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Ahora entendía por qué, de entre los tres hijos del antiguo Rey, Yamato (el mayor), había sido elegido para ser su sucesor.

_(Poseía una maldad realmente abrumadora… Mayor que la de su padre.)_

Su hermana no podía ascender al trono y él era _muy suave_ para hacerlo.

_(Solo por rehusarse a tener concubinas humanas.)_

No era su culpa ser como su madre.

Las puertas al salón se abrieron, revelando a una mujer de la edad del actual Rey (en apariencia), una hermosura envidiable; sonreía dulcemente, pero sus ojos brillaban de manera predadora.

La mujer caminó hasta el trono, sentándose en el regazo del Rey; mirándolo fijamente. Yamato sonrió.

"Sora-hime…"

"Yamato-sama…"

Ella era la _única_ concubina de Yamato; nadie sabía por qué, pero días después de traerla a la fuerza del mundo mortal, había aniquilado al resto de sus concubinas.

Él y su hermana solo sabían que el espíritu indomable de la pelirroja había logrado cautivar al Rey por completo.

Ella había llegado como una chica bondadosa y cálida…

_(Pura.)_

Pero se había convertido en alguien igual o más peligroso que el mismo Rey.

_(Yamato adoraba eso en ella.)_

"Retírate, Takeru."

**º**

Camino al portal, se topó con el otro mortal afortunado, el _juguete_ de su hermana, Taichi.

Al igual que Sora, él había llegado como un chico valeroso y amable…

_(Puro.)_

Pero se había convertido en alguien caprichoso y peligroso, como su hermana.

"Takeru-sama."- saludó.

Él asintió en respuesta.

"¡Taichi-kun!"

Takeru vio a su hermana, Mimi, colgarse del cuello del moreno.

_(Si no fuera porque ella era la hermanita consentida del Rey, el mortal no estaría vivo en esos momentos.)_

"Mimi-hime…"

"Nosotros… tenemos asuntos pendientes…"- ronroneó la chica, arrastrándolo a su habitación. "¡Takeru-chan, apresúrate, dentro de poco será media noche en el mundo mortal!"-dijo, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

**º**

El mundo mortal estaba igual que siempre.

Takeru observaba, aburrido. Tenía solo treinta minutos para encontrar a su concubina y aun no veía nada que llamara su atención.

Hasta que la vio; sentada sobre un columpio, sola y triste; y hermosa como ninguna.

_(Era como un Ángel.)_

Se acercó a ella. "¿Cómo te llamas?"- preguntó.

La chica dio un brinco, asustada.

Sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar.

_(Quedó encantado con la chica, hechizado.)_

Olvidó su objetivo por un segundo.

"Hikari…"- dijo ella

_(Que ironía.)_

"Hikari-hime… Mi Ángel…"

Ella se sonrojó aun más.

Él la besó, sintiéndose iluminado.

Y ella le correspondió (sin saber por qué), sintiéndose amada.

Takeru sabía que su beso significaba que la había elegido como su concubina, pero no estaba dispuesto a llevarla a su reino y mancharla.

Alguien tan puro como ella merecía el cielo.

_(Como polos opuestos…)_

Y aunque fuera un demonio, se encargaría de dárselo.

_(…La atracción fue inevitable…)_

No le importaba traicionar su reino.

_(Se había enamorado.)_

No ahora.

"Feliz Halloween…"

* * *

**Bueno y que les parecio?? Les gustó mi regalo?? Espro que si.**

**Ok, nos vemos en el siguiente drabble y les prometo que el proximo capi de SSM estara listo para diciembre.**

**Recuerden que comentarios, criticas constructivas y alagos son siempre bienvenidos!!**

_**Edit: 19.05.2008**_


	5. v: true friend

**Bueno, aprovechando que hoy he actulizado mi fanfic SSM, actualizé este también.**

**¿Por qué ten rapido? Bueno, porque ya que es un drabble, es tecnicamente mas facil de escribir, y porque ya lo tenía listo en un borrador (se supones que este iba a ser el cuarto drabble, o sea, el anterior, pero por mi repentina inspiración de halloween, lo tuve que deajr como el quinto).**

**Bueno, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Palabras: 489**

**Parejas: ...??**

**Tiempo: Año 2010 (22 años)**

* * *

_**V: Mabudachi (Amigo Verdadero).**_

* * *

Taichi miró la puerta de la iglesia detenidamente. Aun no creyendo del todo lo que estaba pasando.

_(Él jamás hubiera imaginado ese momento…)_

Esperando paciente a que comenzara la ceremonia.

_(…No de esa manera.)_

Padrino de bodas…

_(¿Quién lo creería?)_

…En la boda de sus dos _mejores amigos_.

_(Ciertamente, él no.)_

Yamato y Sora le pidieron que fuera su padrino de bodas, el mismo día que le contaron sobre su compromiso.

_(Fue el primero en saber la gran noticia…)_

Y él solo pudo sonreír levemente y felicitarlos.

_(Nunca antes había sido el primero referente a algo que involucrara a Sora.)_

No supo cómo sentirse en ese instante.

_(Y no sabía que sentir.)_

"Tranquilízate, hermano."

Taichi volteó a su derecha, solo para ver a Takeru haciendo un intento fallido por calmar los nervios de Yamato.

_(Toda la escena le parecía irreal.)_

No recordaba haber vista a su rubio amigo así de nervioso desde… nunca.

Sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto, pero antes de decidirse, las puerta de la iglesia se abrieron y comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

_(Un sueño… debía ser eso.)_

Todos se concentraron en la novia.

Sora caminó por el pasillo hacia el altar, luciendo su vestido blanco en todo su esplendor.

El vestido abrazaba sus curvas perfectamente, cayendo libre por sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo, mientras que la cola del vestido se extendía hasta dos metros atrás; sus pies eran adornados por un par de zapatos de tacón blanco y el velo, sujetado a una especie de tiara que ayudaba a mantener sus rojizos cabellos en su lugar, cubría su rostro, ocultando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Sora parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

_(Un hermoso sueño, pero…)_

Cuando todos estuvieron, finalmente, en su lugar, la ceremonia comenzó.

Taichi estaba, extrañamente, muy pendiente de sus alrededores.

A diferencia de los novios, estaban ahí parados, mirándose fijamente, con las manos entrelazadas y respondiendo inconscientemente a lo que el sacerdote les decía.

Y cuando la pareja estaba diciendo sus votos, Taichi comprendió, por fin, lo que pasaba.

_(Era real.)_

Sintió algo en su pecho que no supo como describirlo.

"¿Acepta usted, Ishida Yamato, a Takenouchi Sora como su legítima esposa, para amarla honrarla y respetarla, en la felicidad y la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto."

"¿Acepta usted, Takenouchi Sora, a Ishida Yamato como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo, en la felicidad y la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto."

"Si alguien desea objetar algo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

Taichi dio un paso adelante y el silencio cayó sobre los presentes.

"¿Joven?"

"Yamato…"- volteó hacia la pelirroja. "Sora…"- los miró detenidamente.

_(Al fin comprendía lo que sentía…)_

Y sonrió. "Les deseo lo mejor del mundo."

_(Felicidad.)_

"Gracias, Taichi."- dijeron ambos.

_(Por sus mejores amigos…)_

Y se abrazaron.

_(…Por sus verdaderos amigos.)_

* * *

**Eso sería, estaré actualizando tan pronto como pueda este conjunto. Y mil gracias a todos los que lo han seguido.**

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos.

_Edit: 19.05.2008_


	6. vi: cold

**Aquí les traigo otro drabble; la idea me llegó al recordar lo que es estar en cama por un resfrío y por una frasesita que veran al final. **

**Espero les guste.**

**Agregué el año en que se situa el drabble mas abajo, para evitar enredos con la edad de los personajes. Y lo agregué en los otrs, por si les interesa saber. La edad esta ligada directamente al(los) protagonista(s) del drabble -lo que no es dificil de notar-, de ahi pueden deducir el resto de las edades. **

* * *

**Rating: T/M (Lime)**

**Palabras: 495**

**Parejas: Sorato**

**Tiempo: Año 2007 (19 años)**

* * *

_**VI: Kanbou (Resfrío).**_

* * *

Yamato la escuchó acercarse a él, pero no dio indicios que pudieran delatarlo frente a ella; ni siquiera se movió cuando ella se sentó junto a él, forzándose a respirar con más tranquilidad.

_(Necesitaba tranquilidad, pero…)_

Sintió su cálida mano acariciar su rostro y no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo.

"Tu padre dijo que estabas dormido…"

_(…sabía que no la tendría.)_

Gruñó exasperado. "Lo estoy."

_Se acercó a ella peligrosamente._

_Por alguna razón, al verla ahí, tan débil e indefensa (tan deseable), usando nada más que su ropa interior y esas mantas que la cubrían, despertó algo en él que no supo como descifrar._

_Se sentó a su lado, acercando su rostro al de ella, besando ligeramente su frente._

"_Yo cuidaré de ti…"- dijo, sonriéndole seductoramente._

_Ella solo pudo sonrojarse ante eso._

Ella continuó acariciando su rostro, pasando su mano por su cabello en ocasiones, bajando hasta su cuello; despertando deseos en él que realmente no necesitaba ahora.

_(Si no la detenía ahora, después él no se detendría.)_

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?"

"No es nada, solo necesito descansar… es solo un simple resfrío."

Sora le arrebató las sabanas, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo.

_(Si ella decidía quitarle completamente las sabanas… nada podría evitar lo inevitable…)_

Posó una mano sobre su perfecto abdomen, acariciando… "Tienes fiebre."

_Yamato jaló las mantas, dejándola solo en su ropa interior. Él ya se había deshecho de sus prendas, dejándolos en igual condición a ambos._

_Posó su mano sobre su liso abdomen, acariciando… "Tienes fiebre."_

_Sora suspiró suavemente. "Yamato… ¿qué hace—?"_

_La silenció con un beso apasionado, dejándola sin aliento. "Solo te ayudo a mejorar."_

Yamato cerró sus ojos. "Sora…"

_(Adoraba su compañía, pero…)_

"…quiero descansar… _ahora_."

_(…¡quería estar solo!)_

Escuchó cómo se levantaba de la cama, seguido de unos sonidos extraños, luego escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un curioso click.

Sonrió triunfal.

_(Aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.)_

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir _algo_ caer pesadamente sobre su abdomen; abrió los ojos de golpe.

_(Lo tenía entre sus garras.)_

Sora estaba sentada sobre él, a horcajadas, luciendo demasiado sexy para su salud mental y demasiado tentadora como para no caer en el pecado.

"¿¡Sora, qué ha—!?"

Le calló con un apasionado beso, que lo dejó anhelando por más.

Sora se quitó las ultimas prendas que cubrían su desnudes, arrojándolas lejos junto con las sabanas. Sonrió sensualmente.

"Solo te ayudo a mejorar."

_Ella aun no entendía sus acciones, pero él se encargaría de explicárselas… paso a paso._

Sora deslizó su cuerpo hacia atrás, frotando sus caderas con las de él y ganándose un sonoro gemido del rubio. Yamato solo se aferró a su cintura con desesperación.

_(Aquello era algo interminable…)_

"¿Sabes, Yamato?"- sonrió. "La mejor forma de recuperarse de un resfriado… es contagiándoselo a alguien mas."

_(…como un círculo vicioso.)_

Estaba perdido.

_Yamato sonrió. "¿Sabes, Sora?... La mejor forma de recuperarse de un resfriado… es contagiándoselo a alguien mas."_

* * *

**Uno de los drabble que mas me ha costado escribir, pues no sabia como desarrollar la idea sin hacerla muy larga, pero bueno... **

**Comentario, criticas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos.**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que han seguido esta coleccion!! **

_**Edit: 19.05.2008**_


	7. vii: merry christmas

**Hola! Aqui les traigo un pequeño regalo de Navidad a todos los fans del Sorato, para conmemorar este dia especial. Espero les guste.**

**N/A: Este drabble se situa 5 años despues del capitulo en que Sora le da las galletas a Yamato (no recuerdo el numero) y todo lo que sucedió despues de eso en la serie, aqui no cuenta, es como si no pasó nunca. O sea, esto es casi un AU. **

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Palabras: 497**

**Parejas: Sorato**

**Tiempo: Año 2007 (19 años) **

* * *

_**VII: Merry Christmas **__**(Feliz Navidad).**_

* * *

Sora miró su trabajo satisfecha.

"Perfecto."

El arreglo floral en el que había estado trabajando toda la tarde había quedado tal y como quería, simplemente perfecto. Volteó a ver la hora y maldijo internamente.

Estaba muy retrasada.

Rápidamente se dirigió al baño; luego de bañarse, vestirse y darse los últimos retoques, tomó el arreglo floral y su abrigo y salió corriendo de su departamento.

"¡Volveré más tarde!"- fue lo que dijo a su madre antes de cerrar la puerta.

La señora Takenouchi suspiró con tristeza. Solo esperaba que los deseos de su hija se cumplieran ese año.

**º**

Tardó unos minutos en llegar a su destino.

Sora observó la fachada del edificio detenidamente, la conocía de memoria, cada pequeño detalle, incluso sabía la cantidad de ventanas que tenía. Con un suspiro, entró.

La gente del lugar le sonrió amablemente, ya acostumbrada a su presencia, pues la veían a diario.

Sora les devolvió el gesto y prosiguió su camino.

El mismo ascensor, el mismo pasillo, la misma puerta que veía todos los días durante los últimos cinco años.

_(Todo seguía igual…)_

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sonriendo tristemente: la misma habitación.

_(…absolutamente todo.)_

Sus sentidos se bloquearon automáticamente a todo lo que no fuera _él_, aislándola del mundo. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hacia el muchacho.

"Lamento la tardanza."- le dijo.

_(No es como si esperara una respuesta…)_

El rubio no le dijo nada.

_(…nunca la recibía.)_

"Pero estaba terminando de hacer tu regalo."- siguió hablando, ignorando completamente la frialdad que recibía a cambio.

Dejó el arreglo sobre una mesa junto al chico, acomodándolo para que las flores _blancas_ se lucieran al máximo.

_(Blanco…)_

"Hice este arreglo especialmente para ti, Yamato."

Flores blancas, como la nieve…

_(Odiaba el color blanco…)_

Flores blancas, como las paredes que la rodeaban…

_(…pero a él le gustaba.)_

Sora se sintió abrumada por el blanco inmaculado de la habitación y se acercó a Yamato, tratando de buscar protección.

Tomó su mano y empezó a hablarle sobre lo que había hecho durante el día, tratando de sacar alguna reacción de él.

Pero nada.

_(Parecía muerto.)_

Era triste e irónico. Había sido él el que le había pedido que fuera su novia ese mismo día hace cinco años y nunca le había hecho una muestra de cariño.

Quería enfadarse con él, pero sabía que no era su culpa, no…

_(Pero no lo estaba…)_

…la culpa era del maldito Tyranomon que interrumpió su concierto… era de ella… si hubiera huido cuando pudo, Yamato no habría arriesgado su vida para salvarla… y los escombros no habrían caído sobre él…

La campanada de las doce retumbó en sus oídos y una triste sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

Se inclinó un poco, dándole un tierno y casto beso en los labios al rubio. "Feliz navidad, Yamato… y feliz aniversario…"

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla y cayó sobre la del rubio. Sora esperó alguna reacción, pero fue inútil y resignada salió del cuarto.

_(…solo estaba en coma.)_

* * *

**Si, lo se, fue triste, pero no se desanimen que aun falta el final, que será publicado en 7 dias mas!**

** Hasta fin de año, lol! y no olviden sus reviews!!**

_**Edit: 19.05.2008**_


	8. viii: happy new year

**Bueno, tal y como prometí, aqui les traigo la continuacion del drabble anterior, el gran final y viene con sorpresa por ser el ultima dia del año. Espero lo disfruten.**

** N/A: OMAKE, significa bonus o extra. Y el drabble transcurre entre la ultima hora del año 2007 y las proximas del 2008.  
**

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Palabras: 498 + Omake**

**Parejas: Sorato**

**Tiempo: Año 2007/2008 (19 años) **

* * *

_**VI**__**II: Happy New Year (Feliz Año Nuevo)**_

* * *

Yamato observaba las estrellas tranquilamente, permitiéndose relajarse por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos hace una semana.

_(Como había extrañado eso…)_

Había despertado poco después de media noche, en Navidad, justo cuando una enfermera revisaba su estado. Luego de recuperarse del susto, la mujer llamó a un doctor, quien después de terminar la revisión, se encargó de contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegó al hospital inconsciente, el día de su concierto.

_(…después de varios años en coma.)_

Odiaba saber que había perdido cinco años de su vida. Su último recuerdo era sobre el momento antes de quedar inconsciente.

_(Se preguntaba…)_

Una suave brisa le recordó que debía volver a su habitación. Tomó sus muletas y comenzó a caminar.

_(…que había sido de __ella__ en todo ese tiempo.)_

Esperaba poder ver a esa persona que lo visitaba a diario, de la que hablaban las enfermeras.

**º**

Su corazón latía dolorosamente.

_(Vacía…)_

La habitación estaba vacía.

_(…así se sentía.)_

Según las enfermeras, había estado así la mayor parte de la semana y al parecer no iban a decirle qué le había pasado al rubio.

_(No quería ni pensar en lo que pudo pasarle…)_

No debió haber aceptado la sugerencia de su madre; no debió haber ido al estúpido viaje con sus amigos…

"Yamato…"

"¿Sora?"

La pelirroja se volteó lentamente; conocía esa voz, pero la recordaba más aguda, más… infantil…

_(…pero nunca hubiera imaginado lo que veían sus ojos.)_

El rubio sonrió levemente, acercándose con algo de dificultad a ella.

"Es una agradable sorpresa saber que tú eres la persona que viene a visitarme a diario…"

Pero Sora no escuchaba lo que decía, solo le miraba…

"…cuando las enfermeras me describieron a esta persona, supe enseguida que eras tú, pero aun así tuve mis dudas…"

…inmóvil desde donde estaba…

"…y es que jamás creí verte con el cabello largo…"

…y él parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

Yamato se detuvo frente a ella, inclinándose para hablarle al oído.

"…pero se ve bien… te ves bien."

Se alejó, esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo nada; solo entonces se percató de lo tranquila que había estado desde que lo vio y se preocupó.

"Sora… est—¡uff!"

La joven reaccionó al oírle decir su nombre, arrojándose sobre él y haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

_(Tanto dolor…)_

Yamato iba a dar una pequeña protesta, cuando un ligero temblor por parte de Sora lo detuvo. Dejó que moviera sus brazos hasta su cuello, hundiendo su rostro en este; y lentamente le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura.

_(…tanto sacrificio…)_

Sabía que no estaba llorando, pues lo hubiera sentido, pero estaba cerca, de eso estaba seguro. Acaricio tiernamente su cabello, tratando de ahuyentar su sufrimiento.

"Te extrañé mucho, Sora… aun estando en coma…"

Sora no pudo aguantar más la presión en su pecho y la dejó salir, llorando silenciosamente; y luego de unos minutos, sonrió.

'Yo también, Yamato… no sabes cuánto…'

_(…al fin era recompensado.)_

**OMAKE**

Habían pasado ocho horas desde que Yamato ingresara a la habitación y en esos momentos ambos comían el desayuno que les habían llevado.

Sora pensó con algo de gracia como, en esas últimas horas, Yamato había hablado (quizás) más de lo que lo había hecho hace años, pero era algo obvio: él tenía tantas preguntas que hacer. En cambio, ella no había mencionado ni una palabra después de verlo de pie, no sabía qué decir.

"Sora, las enfermeras me dijeron algo curioso sobre lo que quería preguntarte…"

La pelirroja lo miró, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

"Bueno, dijeron que tu… trajiste una orden firmada de mi padre que estipulaba, y cito: _Nadie del personal capacitado del hospital podía encargarse de mi aseo personal, porque otra persona, de mayor confianza, lo haría_."

La chica casi se atragantó con su comida. Pero Yamato no pareció darse cuenta de eso.

Recordaba eso claramente. Fue poco después de que Yamato llegara al hospital.

Un doctor le había ordenado a una enfermera que preparara las cosas para asear al muchacho y a Sora no le gustó nada eso, en especial después de ver las miradas que las jóvenes mujeres le daban a rubio. El doctor le había dicho que si traía una orden de los padres de Yamato, que estipulara que alguien más se encargaría de eso, él no dejaría que las enfermeras se acercaran al chico para eso.

Y la consiguió, incluso si fue a través de una _pequeña_ mentira, impulsada por unos tontos celos. Claro, en su enojo, Sora no se percató bien de lo que escribió, pero para cuando lo notó, se vio frente a un problema.

Ella iba a ser la encargada de asear el cuerpo de Yamato, por _completo_.

"Te lo menciono porque… pensé que tu sabrías quien es la persona que se encargó de eso… digo, porque cuando desperté, me sentía… limpio."

Sora se ruborizó por completo, recordando la primera vez que tuvo que asear al rubio; había sido tan bochornoso (ni siquiera quiso abrir sus ojos mientras limpiaba _esa_ parte de su cuerpo). Aun ahora le costaba asimilar lo que tuvo que hacer por cinco años.

"¿Sabes quién era esa persona?"

Sora lo miró sorprendida. ¿Qué acaso Yamato no estaba consciente de lo que eso significaba?

Entonces una idea la golpeó.

'Dios santo…'

Claro, era eso. Yamato tenía, prácticamente, la mentalidad de un adolecente de catorce años, que _aun_ era algo ingenuo e inocente; no había _podido_ madurar en ese aspecto al estar en coma (porque su cuerpo _sí_ que había madurado).

"¿Sora?"

"Era… yo…"- murmuró suavemente, hablando por primera vez durante las últimas horas.

Pero Yamato no la oyó.

"¿Qué?"

Sora le miró fijamente a los ojos, totalmente sonrojada. "Era yo."

Yamato pareció querer decirle algo, pero calló al digerir completamente lo que escuchó. "Ohh…"

Un incomodo silencio cayó sobre ellos.

Yamato sonrió de repente. Su experiencia en la vida podía limitarse hasta los catorce, pero eso no quería decir que era ingenuo e inocente; el ambiente que alguna vez le rodeó al ser una estrella distaba mucho de ser así, pero claro, eso sus amigos no lo sabían.

"Bueno, Sora…"

Ella le miró curiosa, percibiendo un aura diferente en Yamato, sonreía de manera diferente.

"…ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que me aseaste y aun no he tomado mi baño matutino, así que…"

Sora se enrojeció más, si es que se podía.

"…¿por qué no me muestras que tan bien lo hacías?"

Sora desvió su mirada hacia un lado, no queriendo ver la sonrisa seductora del rubio, totalmente abochornada.

Vaya manera de pasar el año nuevo.

* * *

**Eso era, espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa, al principio lo iba a dejar hasta antes del omake, pero esa idea me llego y tenía que escribirla.**

**Bueno, hasta el proximo año entonces! Que tengan un feliz y prospero año nuevo!!**

_**Edit: 19.05.2008**_


	9. ix: forbidden desires ii

**Bueno, me he hecho un tiempo para actualizar este conjunto de drabble, que bien abandonado lo tenía (al igual que otros fics), y solo porque lo capitulos son cortos, o sino me alcanza el tiempo para hacerlo. De hecho, no pensaba actualizarlo ahora, pero me tope con este drabble en uno de mis cuadernos de la universidad, mientras estudiaba ayer. Es la segunda parte de la trilogía DP.**

**Y mi primer intento de _triángulo amoroso_ con todas sus letras.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Aclaración: El texto en cursiva que no esta entre paréntesis son fragmentos de un sueño de Yamato, el que si esta entre paréntesis es... aun no se que es.**

* * *

**Rating: M (Lemon, nada muy explícito)**

**Palabras: 500**

**Parejas: YamatoxSorax??**

**Tiempo: Casi AU/Año 2005 (17 años)**

* * *

_**IX: Iriyou (Necesidad)**_

_**(Trilogía de Deseos Prohibidos: II)**_

* * *

Era frustrante…

_Adoraba el incesante roce de su piel contra la de ella, jamás se cansaría de eso… tocándose, frotándose… sintiéndose…_

_Besaba su cuerpo tranquilamente… saboreando, disfrutando… ninguna parte de este le era ajeno a sus labios, pues ya había recorrido hasta el más remoto rincón… lamiendo, succionando… siempre buscando una nueva forma de hacerla vibrar._

_Y siempre lograba llevarla a un éxtasis cada vez mayor._

…sentirla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos; tenerla entre sus brazos y saber que nunca podría ser suya.

_(Él solo era su mejor amigo…)_

Porque su corazón le pertenecía a otro… y ella era demasiado fiel a sus sentimientos.

_(…su paño de lagrimas)_

A veces deseaba poder alzarla en sus brazos y llevársela lejos…

_(No podía abusar de su confianza…)_

…lejos de la maldad del mundo…

_(…y no podía traicionarlo a él…)_

…lejos del sufrimiento que _él_ ocasionaba…

_(…porque sería como traicionar a su hermano.)_

…pero eso era un deseo tonto, un estúpido capricho.

Un fuerte temblor por parte de Sora le obligó a concentrarse en ella.

_(Dios, como odiaba verla llorar…)_

Yamato reafirmó su abrazo, apegándola a su cuerpo, tratando de apaciguar su dolor, de darle fuerzas…

_(…daría lo que fuera por detener sus lágrimas.)_

"No sé qué hacer…"

Eso ya era algo cotidiano.

Taichi y ella tendrían un desacuerdo, que se convertiría en una fuerte discusión y las cosas terminaban así: ellos enojados hasta la semana siguiente y él como intermediario, mientras veía a Sora llorar cada noche hasta el cansancio.

"Tranquila… todo estará bien…"

Pero nunca lo estaba.

_Embestía con fuerza, casi con desesperación… tratando de decirle cuanto la quería, cuanto… la necesitaba…_

_Quería oírla gritar del placer, llevarla al Cielo… demostrarle que solo él merecía su devoción… porque él la __necesitaba__…_

"_Te necesito tanto…"_

_La sintió estremecerse violentamente ante la magnitud del orgasmo y aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos para mantenerla ahí._

_Sus manos se movían inquietas por su cuerpo, tocando lugares que sabía la harían subir más alto… complaciéndola…_

_De pronto se vio envuelto en la misma sensación que ella; no se detuvo, prolongando el estado de éxtasis en el que estaban, pero el cansancio pudo con él y, expulsando sus deseos en su interior, se dejó caer sobre ella._

_Su boca, incansable, besaba cuanto podía, no queriendo terminar aun el encuentro… pero nunca besaba su rostro, ni su boca… esos labios que lo enloquecían seguían prohibidos para él._

Yamato empezó a sentir aquel deseo incontrolable (y muy conocido) formarse en su interior…

_(Deseo a probar algo…)_

…y esta vez no podía ignorarlo.

"Gracias por todo, Yamato, no sé qué haría sin ti."- Sora le sonrió, besando suavemente su mejilla.

_(…a tener algo…)_

Sujetó su mentón con firmeza, clavando su vista en ella.

_(…y lo tendría…)_

"¿Yamato…?"

Y la besó, como sabía nunca antes la habían besado.

Un beso lleno de pasión, lleno de fuego… de deseo…

Que Sora lo sintió de manera abrumadora… y no pudo evitar anhelar por _más_…

_(…aunque estuviera prohibido.)_

…_necesitar más._

* * *

**Eso sería por ahora. Me pondré a revisar mis cuadernos para ver si encuentro otro drabble o algo mas por ahí.**

**Hasta la proxima, y no olviden sus reviews!!**


	10. x: pain

**Oookay... ¿Acaso estoy reviviendo mis antiguos fics? No lo se, :P, pero al menos estoy intentando. Acá con otro drabble, es cortito y muuy triste.**_**  
**_

**Mañana subire otro (tengo varios listos :D)  
**

* * *

**Rating: PG/K+  
**

**Palabras: 315  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: Daisuke/Hikari no correspondido, Hikari/?  
**

**Timeline: Año 2012  
**

* * *

_**X: Gekitsuu (Dolor)**_

* * *

No es justo.

¡No lo es!

_(No puedes hacerme esto.)_

Él ni siquiera estuvo aquí cuando enfermaste; cuidándote, apoyándote…

_(Él estaba hasta el __**otro**__ lado del mundo.)_

¡Y es que no lo entiendo!

¿Cómo es posible que seas tan feliz junto al hombre que te hizo tanto daño?

El hombre que, luego de dejarte sola aquí, tiene el descaro de volver ¡y con una prometida!

_(No merecía tu perdón.)_

La misma prometida a la que dejó a solo meses de su matrimonio.

_(Ni siquiera le importó su llanto.)_

Si, es cierto que la dejó por ti, pero…

_(No quiero que te lastime de nuevo…)_

…¿quién te asegura que no hará lo mismo contigo cuando se aburra?

_(A veces eres demasiado ingenua.)_

Confías demasiado en él.

Sé que estas molesta y que crees que exagero, pero yo…

_(No puedo ser como Taichi…)_

¡Yo no quiero creer lo que dices, no puedo!

_(¡Y ver como el amor de mi vida se casa con otro!)_

¡Porque yo te amo!

_(Un egoísta. Eso es lo que soy. Un maldito egoísta.)_

_¡Slap!_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_(Ella se veía tan feliz cuando la viste ahí parada…)_

"Daisuke, quería ser yo quien te diera la noticia… era lo justo, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí."

_(…Y su sonrisa…)_

"Takeru… me pidió matrimonio…"

_(…Tan real… tan sincera… De verdad estaba feliz…)_

"Y yo acepté."

_(El anillo resplandecía dolorosamente en su dedo… casi como burlándose de ti…)_

"¿Daisuke?"

_(Y no pudiste controlar tu pena… tu dolor… tu angustia… La dejaste salir.)_

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta—?"

…

_¡Slap!_

…

_(Sabes que merecías esa bofetada… porque no pudiste contener más tus deseos de besarla… de probar al fin sus labios…)_

"Lo siento… lo siento tanto, pero… yo amo a Takeru, siempre lo he amado… Y eso tú lo sabes…"

_(Pero no sabes que te dolió más… si el golpe…)_

"Adiós, y perdóname, Daisuke…"

_(…o su rechazo…)_

* * *

**Fin.  
**

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno, comentario y criticas constructivas son bienvenidas.  
**


	11. xi: hidden

**_Bueeno, ¿recuerdan que el capi anterior dijo algo de mañana y mañana ya paso? Si, hehe, se me habia olvidado, sorry. Aqui les dejo otro drabble, tengo 2 mas listos, pero no se si tenga tiempo esta semana para actualizarlos, tal vez._**

* * *

**Rating: PG/K+  
**

**Palabras: 467  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: Takeru/Hikari  
**

**Timeline: AU año 2009, este drabble se ubica meses después del CAPITULO 4  
**

* * *

_**XII: Kakureru (Oculto)**_

* * *

No era raro que se desapareciera en ocasiones, siempre lo hacía y por periodos bastante extendidos a veces. Pero Takeru sabía que todo tenía su límite, especialmente después de desaparecer el día que debía llevar a una concubina a su reino.

_(Pero es que su hermano no lo entendía…)_

Observó a los sirvientes de su hermano desaparecer lentamente, y luego de asegurarse que no había nadie indeseado en los alrededores, prosiguió con su camino. Llegó al apartamento en cuestión de segundos, y con un pestañeo apareció en la habitación deseada.

_(…esta vez él no podía obedecer sus órdenes, no podía llevarla, no a ella, a su reino.)_

Casi como si sintiera su presencia, la muchacha despertó de su sueño y volteó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa tímida. Él, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, se desvaneció y apareció recostado junto a ella. Era algo ya cotidiano, y si bien al comienzo la chica se ponía nerviosa ante eso, ya no.

"Takeru-kun…"

Era un agrado escucharla decir su nombre, con esa ternura infinita que la caracterizaba—

_(Porque sería como arrojar un pedazo de carne a una jauría de perros hambrientos.)_

—la misma que lo había cautivado en un principio, y que se rehusaba a soltarlo de entre sus garras. Esa pureza que emitía era lo que más adoraba en ella.

"Hikari-hime."

"Tu gente… esta buscándote, ¿no es así?"

Ah, siempre intuitiva, esta muchacha en realidad no paraba de sorprenderlo.

"No solo a mí, pero de eso no debes preocuparte."

Hikari se acurrucó a su lado, recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro; soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad. Él besó su frente, dibujando círculos en su espalda, utilizando solo la punta de sus dedos.

"Te ocultas. Y me ocultas a mi también."

"Si."

Los círculos luego se convirtieron en figuras intrínsecas, necesarias para su seguridad, resplandeciendo con un tono dorado, y que, si la chica hubiera tenido sus ojos abiertos, se sorprendería mucho al ver su habitación iluminada de aquella manera y más aun de las figuras que cubrían las paredes.

"¿Es tu hermano tan peligroso?"

"El peor de todos los horrores que puedan habitar tus peores pesadillas."

La luz se desvaneció y, en un movimiento mil veces practicado, Takeru invirtió sus posiciones, aprisionándola contra la cama.

"Yo te voy a proteger, no te preocupes."

Hikari liberó sus manos de su agarre y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, iniciando un beso leve, que lentamente se fue tornando apasionado. Takeru rompió el beso lentamente para dejarla tomar aire; él no lo necesitaba realmente.

La forma en que ella le miraba lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero por algún motivo no pudo distraerla con otro beso como lo haría usualmente; había algo en sus ojos color rubí, algo que hacía tiempo que no veía.

Algo—

"Lo sé."

—oh.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Okay, será hasta la proxima!**_

_**Recuerden, reviews=galletitas. Y a todos nos gustan las galletitas.**_


	12. xii: struck

**otro drabble... de otra de mis parejas favoritas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:)**

* * *

**xi. ****打た****れ****/utare (golpeado)**

**rating: PG/K+**

**palabras: 411  
**

**personajes/parejas: ****Taichi/Mimi**  


**tiempo/universo: canon 2005 (17/16 años) **

* * *

La primera vez que la vio, luego de La Última Batalla, fue cuando ella volvió de Norteamérica un año después del incidente. Y lo primero que pensó entonces fue… que era hermosa.

Pero lo primero que ella le dijo lo dejó completamente descolocado.

"¿Aun conservas ese ridículo peinado?"

Y desde ahí, todo fue cuesta abajo para ellos…

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Taichi gruñó exasperado al ver como la pelota golpeaba el poste de la portería… de nuevo.

_(Había fallado nuevamente…)_

Sus compañeros solo lo miraban confundidos.

"Diablos…"

"¿Seguro que no quieres detener la práctica, Yagami?" preguntó uno de ellos.

Volvió a gruñir. "Si, estoy seguro."

El resto del equipo siguió practicando mientras Taichi trataba de encontrar una razón para su comportamiento.

Y unos entusiastas gritos se la dieron.

Volteó a su izquierda y encontró la fuente de sus problemas.

El equipo de porristas entrenaba junto a la cancha, liderado por su siempre sonriente capitana.

He ahí el problema. La capitana.

_(¿Y cómo podría concentrarse con ella agitando sus pompones a tan solo metros de distancia?)_

Hacía ya tres años que Mimi había regresado, y luego de un año, había sido seleccionada como capitana del equipo; puesto que aun mantenía.

_(Mas aun cuando estaba usando ese uniforme que dejaba __**muy**__ poco a la imaginación.)_

Volvió a soltar un gruñido.

Desde aquel incidente en el aeropuerto, su relación con ella iba de mal en peor. Cada vez que intentaban hablar, terminaban discutiendo. Ignorarse era imposible, pues cualquier comentario que hicieran molestaba al otro y discutiendo terminaban otra vez. Ya ni en la misma habitación podían estar por más de cinco minutos sin discutir.

Y lo peor era que ella le gustaba, aunque lo negara, y mucho.

_(La atracción estaba ahí, podía sentirla…)_

¿Por qué otra razón sentiría celos de los idiotas que se le acercaban?

_(…Y estaba seguro que ella también.)_

Sus amigos le insistían que Mimi solo lo fastidiaba porque le quería.

_Sí, claro._

Si así fuera, la chica tenía una forma bien retorcida para demostrar su afecto.

Taichi agitó su cabeza fuertemente, dispersando esos pensamientos.

"¡Yagami, cuidado!"

Se volteó a tiempo para ver la pelota ir hacia él, pero no para esquivarla, recibiendo el impacto directamente en su rostro.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose aturdido y con el rostro adolorido.

"¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA?"

Su vista se aclaró lentamente, y sus ojos se enfocaron en Mimi, quien estaba gritándole a uno de sus compañeros.

"¡Taichi!" exclamó ella, probablemente percibiendo que la observaban.

Él solo la miró embelesado.

_(No creía haber visto nunca tanta preocupación y… ternura… en sus ojos. No cuando le miraba a él.)_

"¿Estás bien?"

_(Y se veía tan hermosa…)_

"¿Te duele algo?"

Y fue entonces, mientras miraba sus ojos acaramelados, que realizó algo…

"¿Taichi?"

_(…Tan perfecta…)_

_Dios santo…_

…Cupido le había golpeado…

"¿Ocurre… algo?"

…Brutalmente.

_(Que no pudo evitar enamorarse.)_

* * *

**fin.  
**

* * *

**ya know reviews = cookies!  
**

**y a todos nos gustan las galletas no?  
**


	13. xiii: fear

bueeeeeno, heme aquí, avanzando de a poco con estos drabbles y todo lo que tengo pendiente.

espero les guste.

.

.

.

* * *

**xiii. ****恐****怖****/k****yôfu**** (miedo)**

**rating: PG/K+**

**palabras: 288  
**

**personajes/parejas: ****Taichi/Mimi**  


**tiempo/universo: canon 2005 (17/16 años), SECUELA del drabble anterior **

* * *

Mimi no sabía qué hacer, ni qué sentir; tenía miedo.

Desde aquella práctica hace unas semanas el delicado equilibrio que mantenía en su vida había desaparecido. Antes, su diario vivir era simple: seguir su rutina matutina, ir a clases, discutir con Taichi, almorzar, discutir con Taichi, más clases, practicar con el equipo de porristas, discutir con Taichi, salir con sus amigos o los elegidos si se podía, discutir con Taichi si alcanzaba y luego regresar a su casa. Era cosa de todos los días, casi como lavar la ropa: fregar, enjuagar y repetir.

Hasta que un balón se estrelló contra el rostro de su moreno amigo, claro, y ahí todo se fue a la mierda.

Tan solo recordar la preocupación apretándole el pecho cuando lo vio caer y, luego de haberle gritado al idiota que cometió el error (ignorando convenientemente que Taichi debía estar pendiente de su práctica), la mirada que Taichi tenía en su rostro cuando la vio… No, era demasiado.

Esa mirada.

Esa mirada lo había arruinado todo; había destrozado su equilibrio. La adoración, la reverencia, la sorpresa… como si él no creyera lo que veía, como… como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez; algo inexplicable, increíble y… hermoso.

Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en él. Parecía que cada vez que daba la vuelta, ahí estaba Taichi, mirándola como si ella fuera la chica más maravillosa del mundo.

Como ahora.

"Mimi."

Dios, y no solo su mirada había cambiado, su tono de voz al dirigirse a ella también había cambiado. Y tenía miedo, porque no quería que las cosas cambiaran, quería que todo volviera a como era antes… antes de esto.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

Pero ya no sabía cómo evitar lo inevitable.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

ehh, diganme como voy con esto... por favor? :P


	14. xiv: laziness

cosillas... primero, no me gustan muchos los cambios que estan haciendo los encargados de ffnet, pero hay cosas que si son buenas, como la opcion de poner mas de dos personajes en el resumen del fic (CUATRO!), así por lo menos por ahí los cambios van bien.

eso, ehhh, como este fic se esta poniendo más random de lo que pensé así que saqué los personajes principales... bueno, como sea, acá les traigo otro drabble.

que lo disfruten (a las niñas que les gusta el yaoi, ;))

* * *

**xiv. ****不****精****/bushou (pereza)**

**rating: PG/K+**

**palabras: 487  
**

**personajes/parejas: ****Yamato/Taichi**  


**tiempo/universo: au 2008 (20 años)**

* * *

Taichi miró a Yamato con una expresión de aburrimiento, un puchero esperando a ser libre, pero lo contuvo.

Su amigo había estado trabajando en una estúpida canción por casi tres horas y él se estaba cansando de sus respuestas monosílabas y falta de atención. Por el amor de Dios, ¡estaba A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O! ¿Por qué _demonios_ lo había invitado Yamato si iba a ignorarlo?

Además, estaba el problema de su _situación_, y Yamato no parecía inclinado a hacer algo al respecto.

Dicha situación podía ser traducida en nueve palabras: ¿Cuándo iban a decirle al mundo que eran _pareja_?

Claro, Taichi podía entender que Yamato, siendo una estrella de rock famosa, simplemente no podía ir y confesar algo así (y quedarse fuera del closet como si nada hubiera pasado). La homosexualidad era un tema serio y ellos necesitarían discutirlo calmadamente antes de tomar una decisión. Bueno, al menos eso decía Yamato cada día.

Pero ellos podrían, no sé, por lo menos decirle a sus amigos cercanos y familia. Seguramente, ellos le entenderían, ¿verdad?

Taichi suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, soltando un gruñido, tratando de captar la atención de su (¿más que?) amigo y casi lográndolo.

"¿Qué te molesta, Taichi?"

"¡Vaya! ¡Cuatro palabras!" dijo Taichi de forma sarcástica, pero no logró nada diferente, porque Yamato apenas le miró antes de volver a enfocarse en su nueva canción.

"No tienes que estas aquí si estás tan aburrido, nadie te obliga," dijo Yamato, sin siquiera molestarse en alzar la mirada.

_Ah, así que si lo notó_, pensó Taichi.

"Tú me invitaste."

"Pero también te dije que tenía cosas que hacer, además tampoco te obligué a venir."

Taichi bufó indignado. Genial, ahora también estaba enojado.

"Dime que es lo piensas, Taichi, no eres bueno manteniendo tus emociones bajo control," dijo Yamato después de unos segundos, sonando algo divertido.

Y Taichi siendo Taichi, dejó salir de su boca lo primera que se le vino a la mente. "¿Cuándo le diremos a todos sobre lo nuestro?"

El silencio que cayó luego era ensordecedor, tanto que hizo que Taichi se encogiera en el sofá. No había querido enfadar a Yamato.

"Taichi, necesitamos hablar acerca de eso primero, resolver las cosas y tomar una buena decisión antes de salir a la luz," dijo el rubio, suspirando con pesadez.

"Bueno, ¡hablemos!"

Yamato le dio una sonrisa de disculpas, agitando las hojas de papel en sus manos, antes de volver a su trabajo. "Hoy no, Taichi. Estoy algo ocupado ahora."

"¡Pero últimamente siempre estás ocupado!" exclamó Taichi, entrecerrando sus ojos de manera peligrosa mientras veía a su novio reír.

"Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" Yamato caminó hacia él, dándole una sonrisa encantadora. "Ahora, si me disculpas, debo enviar un e-mail." Lentamente, se inclinó y puso un tierno beso en los labios del moreno antes de salir del living.

Taichi parpadeó un par de veces, su rostro se ruborizó, y soltó un furioso grito. "¡ERES UN MALDITO PEREZOSO, ISHIDA!"

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

seeeeee, que les pareció? tengo madera para el yaoi?**  
**


	15. xv: forbidden desires iii

Me estoy dando cuenta que es díficil mantenerse en el límite de 500 palabras. Así que subiré la estimación a 999. Cualquier fics menor a 1000 palabras será parte de este conjunto.

Con este volvemos al sorato! Yay!

Y solo porque no lo he puesto...

**Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena.**

* * *

**xv. ****薬****/****kusuri**** (droga) - trilogía de deseos prohibidos iii  
**

**rating: PG-13/T**

**palabras: 656  
**

**personajes/parejas: ****Yamato/Sora, Taichi/Sora**  


**tiempo/universo: casi au, 2005 (17 años)**

* * *

La oscuridad del callejón le permitía observar la floristería con la calma que necesitaba, sin interrupciones ni temor a ser descubierto.

_(La joven pareja parecía estar en un mundo donde solo existían ellos… parecía…)_

Observó con estoicismo como sus amigos disfrutaban el estar juntos, hablando amenamente. O eso aparentaban, pues Taichi era el único que hablaba, intentando entablar una conversación, y captar la atención de su novia, aunque fallando miserablemente pues la pelirroja solo observaba algún punto fijo en la puerta de la tienda; se veía como fuera de sí.

_(No quería presenciar esa escena, pero…)_

Taichi suspiró con resignación y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, acercándose a Sora cuando estaba listo para partir. Al fin logrando captar la atención de la chica, se inclinó hacia ella con claras intenciones de besarla—

_(…no podía quitarles la vista de encima.)_

—solo para ser sutilmente rechazado.

Yamato, disfrutando de una panorámica privilegiada, alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante lo sucedido.

Taichi volvió a suspirar, y luego de plantar un suave beso en la frente de Sora, se retiró, alejándose del lugar a paso veloz.

Yamato lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se perdió de vista. Sin más preámbulos, cruzó la calle con tranquilidad, su vista fija en la figura de la pelirroja, quien no se había movido de su lugar, y entró al local.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

El tintinar de las campanas indicaron su entrada, la cual, al parecer, ella no tenía intenciones de atender.

"Lo siento, pero está cerra—" su voz se desvaneció al verlo y un leve rubor se hizo presente. "Ya—Yamato."

Él no dijo nada, solo se acercó al mostrador con tranquilidad, sintiendo algo de satisfacción al notar su nerviosismo.

Sora se bajó de la banca en donde había estado sentada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. "¿En qué…puedo ayudarte?"

Continuó acercándosele hasta tenerla acorralada contra la pared detrás del mesón. Alzó una de sus manos, acomodando uno de sus pelirrojos cabellos detrás de su oreja, aun sin decir palabra alguna.

"¿Yamato?"

Trató, _en serio_ trató de reprimir sus instintos, sus deseos, pero—

_(Una semana desde aquel beso…)_

—ya no podía seguir negándose lo que tanto anhelaba, lo que tanto añoraba, porque—

_(…y su cuerpo no aguantaría ni un segundo más de estar cerca de ella sin poder hacer algo.)_

—después de todo, era solo un fuerte deseo que necesitaba ser saciado desesperadamente.

Sujetó su mentón con fuerza, y pausó, esperando recibir algún rechazo, pero al no pasar nada, la besó—

**.~.**

_Él era el único participante activo de aquel beso, pero no le importaba, y aprovechó su estado de sorpresa para profundizarlo, introduciendo su lengua sin algún permiso. Solo entonces obtuvo una reacción, pero lejos de lo que pudo imaginar, la pelirroja no lo empujó ni trató de terminar el contacto, sino que, tímidamente, abrazó su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella mientras se recostaba en su cama._

_Y eso le bastó para entender, que aquel deseo que tanto lo consumía, la consumía a ella también._

**.~.**

—y Sora le correspondió, al comienzo en forma tímida, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero luego con más pasión, dejando brotar todo ese fuego que llevaba reprimiendo.

Su mano hizo contacto con el interruptor y la oscuridad los cubrió de golpe. En un movimiento que casi parecía ser practicado a diario —en sus sueños, así era— sujetó los muslos de Sora, alzándola del suelo, y la presionó contra la pared.

El suave gemido que escapó de ella casi lo hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, y por un instante, todo eso era casi como revivir uno de sus sueños.

Pero era real.

Las curiosas y delicadas manos que recorrían su torso por debajo de la camisa, y sus leves y sensuales gemidos que hacían eco en lo más profundo de su ser—todo eso era prueba irrefutable de ello.

Ardiente y apasionada, así era ella.

Una dulce droga que le era simplemente fundamental para subsistir.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

Y bien? Que les pareció?


	16. xvi: red

Honestamente? Se me había olvidado que tenía este drabble listo. XP

**Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena.**

* * *

**xvi.****赤****/akai (rojo)**

**rating: PG-13/T**

**palabras: 351  
**

**personajes/parejas: ****Yamato/Sora**  


**tiempo/universo: pre-epílogo, 2009 (21 años)**

* * *

Yamato revisó en sus cajones buscando por una corbata apropiada para usar en la Ceremonia de Graduación de Sora. Una que, preferentemente, combinara con su atuendo negro.

Estaba a punto de decidir en no usar corbata, cuando la encontró. La Corbata Perfecta. Si, con letras mayúsculas. Porque era de _Ese Color_, el color que adoraba tanto—el color de _su_ cabello _(aunque, no tanto, ya cabello era una mezcla de ese color y otro, pero podría ser considerado uno de sus tonos)_, el color de _sus_ ojos _(tan brillantes y expresivos)_.

El color de su corazón.

Él aún estaba mirando la corbata cuando Sora entró a la habitación, buscándolo, e insistiendo que si no se apresuraba llegarían tarde a la Ceremonia. Cuando Sora le preguntó si pasaba algo —_después de un largo silencio por su parte_— Yamato volteó y le sonrió, mostrándole la corbata en su mano.

"Rojo," dijo.

Sora lo miró, confundida, pero Yamato siguió sonriendo mientras apreciaba su apariencia.

Su cabello estaba tomado en un estilo elegante, una pequeña porción de maquillaje cubría su rostro, sus labios eran acentuados por un lápiz labial rojo _(no que lo necesitara)_, su cuello estaba adornado por un collar del cual colgaba un pendiente en forma de corazón con un rubí incrustado en el centro _(y que lucía sospechosamente similar al emblema del Amor, especialmente con el vibrante color del rubí)_. Llevaba un vestido de hombros descubiertos, ceñido a su cuerpo, de color rojo que acentuaba toda su figura. Y un par de zapatos de tacón, rojos.

Yamato sintió su sonrisa convertirse en una de triunfo. Y es que, bueno, maldita sea, no creía ser capaz de aguantar hasta el final de la ceremonia cuando Sora lucía tan tentadora, especialmente con esos zapatos que pedían _a gritos_ que la empujara contra la pared y—

"¿Encuentras algo gracioso?" preguntó Sora, sonando fastidiada.

Yamato agitó su cabeza en negativa, sintiendo que su bienestar sería comprometido si ella supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza, así que solo agitó la mano que sostenía su corbata antes de ponerla alrededor de su cuello.

"Tú y yo… combinamos."

* * *

**finis.**

* * *

Seguiré subiendo los drabbles que tengo listos... si es que no se me olvida de nuevo. XD


	17. xvii: surprise

Un drabble, que terminé la semana pasada pero olvidé subirlo, tengo dos mas listos, que iré subiendolos en los próximos dias.

**Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena.**

* * *

**xvii.****驚****き****/odoroki (sorpresa)**

**rating: PG-13/T**

**palabras: 491  
**

**personajes/parejas:Taichi****/Mimi, OCs**  


**tiempo/universo: pre-epílogo, AU 2009 (21-20 años)**

* * *

Se paseaba por la sala, de un lado a otro, atentando con cavar un agujero en el piso, en un inútil intento de calmar su creciente temperamento.

"Taichi, yo—"

"¡Shh!"

"Mou…"

En serio no quería escucharla ahora.

Lo que era algo irracional de su parte porque ella no tenía la culpa de nada; mierda, _él_ tampoco tenía la culpa.

Solo era un error, algo ocurrido en el momento equivocado. Y la culpa la tenían sus compañeros de equipo. Si, la culpa era definitivamente de ellos. Ellos habían insistido en acompañarlo hasta su departamento.

Ohh, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?

"Taichi—"

Suspiró, finalmente dejando de caminar en círculos, y frotó su frente. "Mimi, en serio, yo no—"

"¡Oh no! Tú me vas a escuchar ahora. No puedes culparme por lo que pasó, ¡esos hombres no deberían haber estado ahí!"

El incidente cruzó ante sus ojos y se giró en su lugar para darle una mala mirada _(lo que no era justo, porque como lo había estipulado antes, nada de esto era su culpa)_, pero su indignación no duró mucho cuando la vio usando _(lo que sus compañeros de equipo vieron)_ ese… ese—

"Es tu cumpleaños, y quería sorprenderte. Y te dije que vineras a casa _solo_."

—ese pequeño conjunto de seda que… Dios, dejaba poco a la imaginación. ¡Esos idiotas no _debieron_ verla así!

"Muy bien, lo siento, pero tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, no lo recordé… oh, diablos…"

Mimi cruzó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó con fuerza, presionando toda clase de suaves, cálidas expansiones de piel contra su cuerpo. Lento, con gentileza, Mimi lo empuja hasta dejarlo sentado en el sofá y luego se posó en su regazo. Debería sacarse su ropa, pensó, esto sería mucho mejor sin sus ropas sucias, eso era seguro.

"Lo sé, lamento no haberte enviado un mensaje de recordatorio esta mañana, pero en verdad quería sorprenderte…"

Taichi sonrió, recordando perfectamente cómo se sintió al abrir la puerta de su departamento, solo para encontrar a Mimi recostada sobre el sofá, toda gloriosa y sexy y—y muchas otras cosas en las que no podía pensar en ese momento, solo que su dicha no duró mucho porque segundos después escuchó el sonido de sorpresa colectivo de sus compañeros.

_"Ups…"_

La tímida voz de Mimi lo había sacado de su estupor y, sin saber cómo, sacó a sus compañeros del lugar, una mirada asesina en su rostro junto con un mensaje claro.

"_Ustedes no vieron nada."_

"Oh, sí me sorprendiste… junto con mis compañero."

Su repentino rubor, y la forma en que lucía adorablemente adorable, le hicieron querer devorarla a besos justo ahí y más, pero después hará eso, por ahora se conformará con suave beso en los labios.

¿Qué importa si esos idiotas la vieron, al menos ahora sabrán que tan afortunado era de tener a la mujer más sexy y hermosa del mundo como su prometida.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

He estado trabajando en muchos fics que quiero terminar antes de publicarlos, por eso no actualizo este conjunto de drabbles tan seguido, yo escribo lo que mi musa que dice XD. Pero no lo abandonaré hasta que piense que no tengo nada mas para escribir.


	18. xviii: auction

Ehhhh, no es ninguna de mis parejas usuales. Pero bueno.

**Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena.**

* * *

**xviii.****オークショ****ン****/ookushon (subasta)**

**rating: PG/K+**

**palabras: 411  
**

**personajes/parejas:Taichi****/Jun**  


**tiempo/universo: pre-epílogo, 2006 (18-¿19? años)**

* * *

Era algo estúpido, estúpido de hacer.

_Estúpida subasta. Estúpida, estúpida subasta._

En serio, las cosas que llegaba a hacer… a veces dudaba de su cordura.

Todo en el nombre de la amistad…

¡Y ese ni siquiera era su emblema!

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Taichi esperó pacientemente por la afortunada chica que pronto vendría a por su premio, permaneciendo bajo su posesión el _resto de la maldita noche_. No sería tan malo si hubiera sido una chica cualquiera, pero—

"¡Vámonos, Taichi!"

—era la _hermana de Daisuke_.

Oh, por qué. ¿Por qué accedió a participar en la subasta? Ah, sí, su fiesta de graduación. Dependía del dinero que se reuniría con este estúpido evento.

_Tal vez debería no asistir a la fiesta y salvarme mientras pueda—_

"Me alegra que hayas decidido participar."

Ahora, eso captó su atención. Por qué estaría Jun feliz de su participación, hasta donde él sabía, la chica tenía una fijación obsesiva en Yamato.

Ella vio su expresión de sorpresa y desvió su mirada, ruborizándose un poco. "Bueno, esperaba poder _comprarte_, ¿me entiendes? Así que tan pronto escuché de la subasta comencé a ahorrar dinero porque habían muchas chicas que iban a apostar por ti y yo en serio quería—"

"¿Tú _querías_ comprarme?"

Jun se sonrojó aún más y los ojos de Taichi se agrandaron. "Bueno, sí…"

Vaya, ese era un descubrimiento interesante. "¿Pero por qué? Pensé que te gustaba Yamato…" ¿Se había equivocado? Estaba absolutamente seguro que ella había expresado interés en su rubio amigo en más de una ocasión, así que… ¿por qué…?

"Eso fue solo algo pasajero, y también algo que pasó hace años… y además siempre pensé que eras algo lindo, aunque generalmente pasando desapercibido…"

Uh. Bueno, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

"Eh, sabes, olvida que dije eso, solo… terminemos con esta cita para que puedas deshacerte de mí, ¿sí?"

Aquel comentario le impactó. En serio, ella no podía creer que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de una cita con una chica linda (y, sí, está bien, admitía que era linda, independiente de su estilo de cabello, porque, oye, él no era quien para criticar en ese aspecto).

"¿Por qué querría deshacerme de ti?"

"Pero, pensé…"

Taichi sonrió, agradeciendo el hecho que podía hacerle sonrojar con tanta facilidad. "Nah, está bien. Así que, vamos. Creo que mi deber esta noche es darte una cita para recordar, ¿o no?"

Sujetó su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el cine.

_Quizás la subasta no fue una idea tan estúpida._

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

Lalalala, les gustó? A mi en lo personal, sip._  
_


End file.
